<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Boy by CheesyNinja4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270718">His Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesyNinja4ever/pseuds/CheesyNinja4ever'>CheesyNinja4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Happy Ending (kind of)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesyNinja4ever/pseuds/CheesyNinja4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The toy dog sat in the corner, his white fur half-hidden under the dirt and grime of the alleyway floor. He slumped over in the muddy water of the puddle his boy had dropped him in when the group of men had attacked his boy, his laughing, loving boy.</p><p>Just a short, angsty fic told from the perspective of a toy dog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The toy dog sat in the corner, his white fur half-hidden under the dirt and grime of the alleyway floor. He slumped over in the muddy water of the puddle his boy had dropped him in when the group of men had attacked his boy, his laughing, loving boy. </p><p>“Please guys, I don’t want any trouble, I’m just passing through like I do every day!” he had cried.</p><p>“You think a freak like you could ever pass through my alleyway without paying the fine?” the leader had sneered. “Unless you pay, you will regret it, wimp!” </p><p>“I don’t have any money, but please just let me pass, I’ve done nothing wrong!” his good, guiltless boy had whimpered. </p><p>“You exist! That is what you have done wrong!” the leader yelled cruelly, spitting at his boy’s feet. His boy, his helpless, harmless boy. “Get him, boys!” They were boys, but they were not his boy, his boy had dropped him, unable to hold him when some of them had kicked his boy’s crutches away. His boy, his screaming, sobbing boy. </p><p>He cried invisible tears for his owner, who now lay completely still, blood still dripping from his mouth. The metallic smell mixed in with the dampness of the alley. He let out a silent whimper as his boy. His unmoving, unbreathing boy. He waited for his boy to suddenly wake up, wipe the blood off of his face, get himself back on the crutches and take them home. Instead, he just waited in the cold, damp puddle even when the white vans with flashing lights took his boy away. </p><p>Years passed as he waited for his loyal, lifelong friend to return. He braved rain and snow, waiting for his kind owner like he knew any dog would. He waited finally, one day, a little boy picked him up and hugged him. The boy looked nothing like his boy and he walked without crutches, but when he held the dog in front of his bruised, bleeding face and whispered, “We can be alone together, little dog” it felt just like his boy. His mischievous, merry, missing little boy. The boy he could not protect, the boy who was taken away in the white, noisy vans. He promised to himself that this time, he will not let his boy down. He will not tarnish the memory of his boy, and make sure he does not fail again. If somebody looked closely that day, they could have sworn they saw the ghost of a young boy watching over a little redheaded boy as he ran all the way home, telling his dog all about the things they would do together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>